Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus, a clustering method, and a clustering program stored in a non-transitory recording medium, each of which is capable of clustering an input data set.
Description of the Related Art
Clustering may be applied to classify a data set into classes for data analysis. For example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-272350, a data set is classified into a number of classes using the Gaussian mixture model as the probability density function, even when the number of classes is not known or the distribution differs among classes.